The Cursed Eyes of Hatred
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi pada 'Malam Penyegelan' yang akan mengubah nasib Naruto untuk selamanya. Dibesarkan dan dilatih oleh Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa, apakah anak dalam ramalan akan membawa dunia ke dalam kedamaian... atau kehancuran? / Alive!Kushina, Overpowered!Naruto, Naruto x Harem. Chapter 2 : Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**The Cursed Eyes of Hatred**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto or any other character in it.

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Harem (Hinata, Mei, Uzumakicest)

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, GaJe, Abal, Overpowered!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam).

.

.

.

.

**Night of the Sealing…**

Meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman rantai chakra dari Kushina, Kyuubi mengaum penuh rasa benci dan putus asa saat dilihatnya sosok astral Shinigami yang melawang di balik tubuh lemah Minato Namikaze.

Kushina yang dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rontaan dari Kyuubi, hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat melihat suaminya akan melakukan ritual penyegelan Kyuubi ke dalam anak perempuan mereka, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze yang tertidur lelap di altar penyegelan.

Bayi mereka yang lain, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, dapat terlihat terbaring di samping altar tempat kembaarannya berada. Tidak seperti kembarannya yang tertidur tanpa peduli keadaan di sekitarnya, sosok kecil Naruto tengah terbangun dan melihat semua yang tengah terjadi dengan mata polosnya, tak mengetahui takdir yang menunggunya.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu dan memiliki keluarga bersamamu, Kushina… walau hanya untuk sementara. Ini mungkin berat untukmu, tapi aku mohon… rawatlah Naruko dan Naruto sampai mereka menjadi ninja yang kuat…" ujar Minato pada Kushina yang hanya bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Selamat tinggal Naruko, Naruto… jaga ibu kalian baik-baik… **Shiki Fuuin**!" dan dengan itu, Shinigami pun menyegel setengah dari chakra Kyuubi dalam Naruko dan setengah yang lain dalam Minato sebelum akhirnya ia menelan jiwa Minato sebagai tumbal untuk memanggilnya ke dunia ini.

"Minato!" teriak Kushina sekuat tenaga sambil berlinangan air mata melihat sosok suaminya tertelan oleh Shinigami, menanggung kutukan untuk bertarung melawan setengah dari chakra Kyuubi untuk selamanya di dalam perut sang dewa kematian.

Beberapa detik kemudian Hiruzen Sarutobi dan beberapa orang ANBU mendarat di dekat Kushina dan mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

Mengingatkan Kushina bahwa ia masih memiliki Naruko dan Naruto untuk ia urusi, Kushina segera bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati anak-anaknya. Hiruzen dan para ANBU mengikuti di belakangnya dengan tenang.

Mengangkat Naruko terlebih dahulu dan melihat mata polosnya yang menatap balik padanya membuat hati Kushina menghangat dan untuk sejenak melupakan kesedihan luar biasa yang baru saja melandanya. Setelah beberapa saat memandangi wajah Naruko, Kushina kembali membungkuk dan berniat mengambil Naruto saat tiba-tiba mata Naruto berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan 3 tomoe di sekitar pupilnya.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Kushina kaget, diikuti oleh Hiruzen dan para ANBU yang turut kaget melihat bayi Naruto yang mempunyai Sharingan dengan tomoe lengkap.

Setelah beberapa saat, mata Naruto kembali berubah menjadi mata birunya semula dan ia kembali tertawa polos sambil mengulur-ulurkan tangannya pada Kushina.

Rasa kaget, shock dan stress yang dialami Kushina dalam beberapa jam ini akhirnya menampakkan dampaknya.

Bukannya meraih gapaian tangan dari Naruto, Kushina malah melangkah mundur menjauh dari sosok Naruto yang kini tampak kebingungan saat melihat Kushina menjauh.

Hiruzen dan para ANBU yang melihat ini juga turut mundur bersama Kushina, menjauhi bayi Naruto yang raut wajahnya semakin kebingungan.

"Ti-Tidak… dia… dia bukan Naruto! Naruto bukanlah seorang Uchiha, dia… bukan anakku!" melihat Sharingan milik Naruto, entah kenapa Kushina kembali teringat pada lelaki bertopeng dengan mata Sharingan yang telah menculiknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hiruzen yang menyadari rasa trauma Kushina dan rasa kebenciannya pada Naruto yang mempunyai mata kutukan itu segera membuat keputusan dalam kepalanya.

'Jika dibiarkan begini terus, Kushina hanya akan membawa dampak buruk dan tekanan batin pada Naruto kelak. Mungkin sebaiknya aku saja yang merawat Naruto dan menyuruh Kushina untuk merawat Naruko.' Pikir Hiruzen membuat keputusannya.

Seakan mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan oleh ibunya, raut wajah bayi Naruto tiba-tiba saja berubah dari bingung menjadi sedih. Matanya mulai berair dan bibirnya mulai gemetaran menahan tangis. Tetapi walau dalam keadaan seperti itu, bayi Naruto tetap merentang-rentangkan tangannya pada Kushina, seakan mengharap Kushina untuk segera tersenyum dan mengembannya seperti halnya keluarga bahagia umumnya.

Tapi tidak. Melihat Naruto yang terus-menerus mengulurkan tangannya, Kushina malah gelap mata, menganggap bahwa bayi Naruto tengah mencemoohnya.

"K-Kau… bayi sialan!" teriak Kushina sambil berniat berlari menerjang Naruto, tapi untung saja ditahan oleh Hiruzen yang dengan cepat menahan badan Kushina.

"Tahan dirimu, Kushina! Lihat, kau membuat Naruko ketakutan! Sudah, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini, biarkan para ANBU yang akan 'membereskan' Naruto di sini." Bohong Hiruzen pada Kushina yang degan ragu-ragu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan pergi bersama Hiruzen. Tetapi sebelum pergi, Hiruzen menyempatkan diri untuk memberi kode rahasia lewat bahasa tangan pada para ANBU untuk membawa Naruto ke mansion Sarutobi.

Melihat Kushina yang memandanginya dengan mata penuh kebencian dan berjalan menjauhinya, bayi Naruto mulai menangis sekencang-kencangnya, mengabaikan para ANBU yang mulai mendekat dan berniat akan mengangkatnya dari tanah.

Merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh dan mengangkatnya, bayi Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap lurus ke wajah bertopeng ANBU yang bertugas membawa Naruto. Dan saat itu terjadi, ada 3 hal yang disadari para ANBU dengan segera.

Pertama, tatapan Naruto kini penuh dengan rasa pedih dan kebencian yang sangat mendalam, dan para ANBU menyadari bahwa bayi Naruto bukanlah bayi biasa yang bisa kau temukan setiap hari.

Kedua, mata biru Naruto kini telah kembali berubah. Bukan mata Sharingan biasa, melainkan mata Sharingan dengan pola Shuriken bersudut 5. Mangekyou Sharingan.

Dan yang ketiga, para ANBU menyadari bahwa telah lahir seorang anak dengan bakat spesial yang bahkan melebihi Uchiha Prodigy, Itachi Uchiha ataupun sang Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa, Uchiha Madara. Ini adalah anak yang kelak akan menggenggam nasib seluruh Elemental Nation di telapak tangannya.

Berniat untuk segera membawa pergi Naruto dan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Hiruzen, para ANBU tentu saja tidak menyangka saat tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh mereka terbakar api hitam yang menghanguskan mereka bahkan sebelum mereka sempat berteriak. Tapi walaupun api hitam itu membakar seluruh ANBU, api itu sama sekali tidak ada yang menyentuh bayi Naruto, membuat bayi Naruto jatuh menuju tanah dengan cepat.

Tetapi sebelum sempat mencapai tanah, seorang sosok berjubah hitam dan berambut hitam jabrik panjang muncul di sisi Naruto dan segera menangkapnya dalam pelukannya. Mata Eien Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya menatap balik mata Mangekyou Sharingan milik Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah beberapa saat, bayi Naruto memutuskan bahwa orang yang menangkapnya ini tidak berbahaya dan mulai tertawa sambil mengulur-ulurkan tangannya ke wajah sosok misterius itu.

Melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tak mempunyai rasa takut padanya, sosok itupun tersenyum kecil dengan penuh kebanggaan dan sedikit rasa arogan. Dari belakangnya, sebuah sosok menyerupai tanaman Venus Trap muncul dari dalam tanah dengan tenang.

"Obito saat ini tengah memulihkan diri **di tempat persembunyian biasa… Madara-sama**." Ucap sosok putih dan sosok hitam dari manusia-tanaman itu secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang, Zetsu. Aku mempunyai seorang penerus untuk dilatih. Penerusku… yang bahkan akan melebihi Obito dan mungkin aku, suatu hari nanti. Naruto Uchiha… kau adalah pewaris dari tahta kekuatan yang kududuki saat ini."

Yang tidak diketahui banyak orang merupakan fakta bahwa Kushina Uzumaki bukanlah seorang Uzumaki berdarah murni seperti yang dipercaya semua orang. Ia memiliki darah Uchiha yang ia peroleh dari sisi ayahnya, walaupun darah Uchiha itu tidak pernah terbangun karena keberadaan Kyuubi di tubuhnya.

Tapi tentu saja, semua orang pasti akan langsung memuja atau bahkan memburu Kushina jika mereka mengetahui siapa ayah Kushina sebenarnya, tergantung di pihak mana kau berada. Kebenarannya adalah… ayah dari Kushina Uzumaki dalah… Madara Uchiha.

.

.

.

**12 Years Later…**

Dalam sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang cukup gelap, terdapat dua orang sosok yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjang dengan sosok Madara terbaring di atasnya.

Sosok pertama memiliki rambut hitam jabrik dengan topeng spiral berlubang mata satu. Dari lubang mata di topengnya dapat terlihat jelas mata Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya, menandakan identitasnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ia memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ialah Tobi atau dikenal juga sebagai Obito Uchiha, salah seorang 'anggota' dari Akatsuki, organisasi kriminal kelas S yang tengah berkembang.

Sosok di samping Tobi adalah seorang remaja yang terlihat masih cukup muda, sekitar 13 tahun dan memiliki tinggi sekitar 170 cm. Rambut pirang jabriknya memanjang hampir mencapai punggungnya dan hampir menutupi salah satu matanya. Di kedua matanya dapat terlihat jelas mata Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya. Ia memakai combat suit berwarna hitam dan armor mirip samurai berwarna merah, tak lupa sarung tangan dan sandal ninja berwarna hitam yang pas dengannya. Secara keseluruhan, ia terlihat seperti mini-Madara dengan rambut pirang.

"Obito, Naruto… aku tahu bahwa waktuku di dunia ini sudah tidak lama lagi…" ujar sosok tua Madara yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Mendengar hal ini, Obito dan Naruto bagaikan tak terpengaruh dan tetap memasang wajah datar, walaupun jika kita perhatikan secara lebih detail, dapat terlihat sedikit air mata yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata Naruto.

"Obito… aku serahkan Gunbai milikku dan juga Zetsu padamu… gunakanlah mereka untuk membantu meraih mimpimu…" ujar Madara lirih pada Obito yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan patuh dari Obito.

"Naruto… kau adalah cucu tersayangku… setelah aku mati… ambillah mataku dan capailah Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan milikmu sendiri. Aku akan selalu hidup dalam dirimu Naruto… dalam hatimu… dan dalam matamu…" hingga kini, wajah datar Naruto mulai menampakkan tetes-tetes air mata yang tampak terus mengalir dari matanya walau wajahnya tetap datar. Dalam hati, Obito sedikit merasa iri pada saudara segurunya, tapi memakluminya sebagai hubungan darah kakek dan cucu.

"Dan satu lagi Naruto… aku dan Zetsu sudah memastikan bahwa sejak beberapa tahun setelah kau menghilang, Kushina mulai sadar akan kesalahannya dan sejak saat itu ia selalu berusaha dengan keras untuk mencarimu… Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkan anakku, tapi paling tidak berilah ia kesempatan kedua, Naruto… hanya kau orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga anakku Kushina…" ujar Madara dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

Mendengar nama Kushina, hati Naruto terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum dan diremas oleh rasa sakit penghianatan. Ibu kandungnya yang telah membuangnya saat bayi… kebencian inilah yang telah membawa Naruto membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya dan terus berlatih dengan keras setiap hari sejak umur 4 tahun…

Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan terakhir dari kakek tersayangnya yang sangat ia hormati… walaupun berat, sepertinya Naruto harus memberi Kushina kesempatan kedua… demi Madara…

"H-Hai… Oji-sama." Jawab Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Shinigami telah mengetuk pintu depan rumah kita… bahkan aku takkan berdaya di hadapan kematian. Naruto… Obito… setelah kalian mengambil apa yang telah aku wariskan pada kalian… segeralah pergi ke luar dari sini dan jalankan peran kalian masing-masing… Jika suatu saat kalian berselisih jalan… hanya yang kuat yang akan keluar dengan selamat… itulah jalan Ninja kita. Selamat tinggal… para penerusku…"

.

.

.

**3 Days Later…**

Di luar tempat bekas persembunyian Madara sebelumnya, Naruto dan Obito berdiri saling berhadapan. Gunbai legenda di punggung Obito dan mata Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan milik Naruto. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto… sepertinya di sinilah kita akan berpisah jalan…" ujar Obito sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku akan menantikan saat kita akan bertemu kembali, Obito…" balas Naruto yang juga membalikkan badannya.

"Dan saat itu terjadi… kau akan mati." Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan, membuat keduanya memasang seringai kecil di wajah mereka.

"Mulai saat ini… aku akan mengambil alias sebagai Uchiha Madara… kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Ujar Obito sambil berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimanapun, dengan nama inilah aku akan melampaui Uchiha Madara… suatu saat nanti namaku akan didengungkan bahkan sampai ujung dunia dan diagungkan sebagai Shinobi terkuat sepanjang masa…" ujar Naruto yang juga mulai berjalan menjauh.

Dan di detik selanjutnya, keduanya menghilang secara bersamaan dengan Jikukkan Ido khas Uchiha, Kamui.

.

.

.

**Kirigakure, Bloodline Purge War…**

Mei Terumi dan seluruh pasukan pemberontak Sandaime Mizukage Yagura sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi hal ini akan terjadi. Tepat 5 hari setelah pertempuran terakhir mereka melawan pengikut Mizukage, tiba-tiba markas mereka diserah oleh seluruh kekuatan militer Mizukage beserta Mizukage sendiri.

Dengan banyak pasukan yang masih dalam penyembuhan dari pertempuran sebelumnya, pihak pemberontak perlahan tapi pasti semakin mendekati ujung kekalahan. Pemimpin mereka, Mei Terumi saat ini tengah berhadapan dalam pertempuran sengit melawan Sandaime Mizukage, Yagura. Keadaan terus berlanjut seperti ini, sampai akhirnya Yagura telah merasa cukup menahan diri dan masuk ke mode Bijuu miliknya.

Dengan cepat, pasukan pemberontak semakin menipis dalam jumlah dengan dipakainya mode Bijuu oleh Yagura. Jutsu-jutsu mereka bahkan tidak meninggalkan luka goresan di cangkang Sanbi. Dalam keadaan ini, Mei Terumi adalah satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa menahan Sanbi dengan Lava Release miliknya.

Sayangnya, dewi keberuntungan tampaknya tidak berpihak pada mereka. Mei yang telah bertempur selama 5 jam melawan Mizukage mulai kelelahan dan kehilangan chakranya. Di saat-saat yang terakhir, Mizukage-Sanbi membuka mulutnya dan mulai membuat Bijuudama berukuran besar, cukup untuk menghabisi seluruh pasukan pemberontak Mizukage.

Dengan pandangan putus asa, Mei dan para pasukan pemberontak hanya bisa menatap Bijuudama yang Mizukage luncurkan pada mereka bergerak semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

'Inikah… inikah akhir dari perjuangan kami melawan pemerintahan tiran Sandaime Mizukage? Mati sia-sia dalam satu serangan?' batin Mei yang melihat Bijuudama semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan pasukannya.

'Tidak! Ini… ini tidak boleh terjadi! Apapun resikonya, Sandaime Mizukage harus disingkirkan! Aku… aku bahkan rela jika harus menjual jiwaku pada iblis jika itu berarti Yagura bisa mati saat ini juga!' batin Mei sambil menutup matanya erat-erat, menantikan kematian yang akan segera menjemputnya. Atau paling tidak, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Walaupun dewi keberuntungan tidak berada pada pihak mereka, tapi sepertinya sang iblis telah menyegel kesepakatan dengan Mei saat tiba-tiba Bijuudama yang mengarah pada mereka perlahan menghilang tersedot ke dalam pusaran menyerupai blackhole yang muncul di urdara.

Mendengar teriakan kaget dari para pengikutnya, Mei memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan memandang ke arah datangnya Bijuudama. Tapi tidak ada Bijuudama di depannya. Malah, kini berdiri di depannya dengan punggung yang menghadapnya adalah sosok pemuda yang jika dilihat dari fisiknya masih dalam tahap remaja dan berambut kuning jabrik panjang mencapai punggungnya.

Pemuda ini, Mei sadari, memakai armor merah menyerupai samurai dengan dalaman bajuu lengan panjang berwarna hitam. Jika diperhatikan lagi, gaya berpakaian pemuda ini benar-benar mirip Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju seperti yang sering Mei lihat pada Bingo Book.

"Aku harap kau menepati ucapanmu, Mei Terumi. Kau akan memasrahkan kesetiaanmu padaku sebagai ganti aku membunuh Sandaime Mizukage Yagura." Dari suaranya yang walaupun terdengar masculine dan dalam, Mei masih dapat mengidentifikasi bahwa pemilik suara ini tidak diragukan lagi adalah memang seorang remaja. Tetapi sebelum Mei dapat menjawab, tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya diteleport ke suatu tempat dan benar saja, ia tiba-tiba kembali muncul di pinggir zona perang persama para pengikutnya yang lain.

**Sidelines…**

"Apa yang terjadi, Mei-sama? Siapa anak yang tiba-tiba muncul itu?" Tanya salah seorang pengikut setianya, seorang lelaki bernama Ao.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ao. Untuk saat ini, kita hanya perlu menonton saja. Jika dugaanku benar, maka anak itu adalah yang membuat Bijuudama milik Mizukage menghilang dan menteleportku ke sini." Ujar Mei dengan serius.

"T-Tapi, Mei-sama… bukankah itu berbahaya, membiarkan anak kecil sepertinya melawan Mizukage yang tengah dalam mode Bijuu?" Tanya seorang pemuda bernama Chojiro.

"Aku sendiripun tidak tahu, Chojiro. Kita hanya bisa berharap untuk saat ini…"

**Battlefield…**

Menyadari Bijuudamanya telah dihentikan oleh anak misterius di hadapannya ini, Mizukage meraung dengan keras dalam mode Bijuunya.

Memastikan hanya ada dirinya dan Mizukage di medan pertempuran, pemuda yang saat ini kita ketahui adalah Naruto segera mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya dan menunjukkan senyum merendahkan khas Uchiha miliknya.

"Obito… jadi orang ini tengah ada dalam pengaruhmu, hm? Bahkan baru beberapa menit kita berpisah, kita telah saling bersilangan jalan. Maaf saja, tapi aku akan merebut Sanbi sebagai koleksi Bijuu pertamaku." Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memandang Sanbi yang mulai berlari menuju arahnya.

Melakukan beberapa segel tangan dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto segera membenturkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah.

"Mokuton : Shinsuusenju no Jutsu!" teriak Naruto sambil mengalirkan chakra dalam jumlah besar pada salah satu jutsu terbaiknya yang ia dapat dari scroll milik kakeknya yang ia copy dari Hashirama Senju.

Sedetik kemudian, tentakel-tentakel kayu dalam ukuran besar dan jumlah yang banyak muncul dari dalam tanah dan memenuhi medan perang. Ratusan atau bahkan ribuan tentakel raksasa itu segera meluncur menuju Mizukage. Dalam usahanya meloloskan diri dari cengkraman tentakel kayu ini, Mizukage berhasil mengancurkan beberapa dari mereka sebelum akhirnya gerakannya tertahan oleh tentakel kayu lain yang mulai menjeratnya dengan kuat.

"**Rrrrraaaaarrrrggghhh…**" raung Mizukage saat merasakan dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Di garis samping medan pertempuran, seluruh shinobi baik pendukung ataupun pemberontak Mizukage hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulut mereka tanpa suara saat melihat seorang bocah yang dengan mudah menahan Sanbi dengan jutsu yang telah lama hilang bersama Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

Melihat kesempatak ini, Naruto segera mengeluarkan Perfect Susanoo miliknya yang menyerupai sosok ungu Samurai berwajah tiga dan bertangan enam dengan tinggi yang menyamai Bijuu. Di kedua tangan pertamanya, ia memegang dua pedang kembar yang terlihat terbakar oleh api hitam. Di tangan kedua tangan selanjutnya, ia memegang sebuah kendi dan tutupnya yang menyerupai Yatta Mirror milik Susanoo Itachi. Kedua tangannya yang terakhir tidak memegang apapun.

Dengan cepat, Naruto segera mendekat ke arah Mizukage dan kedua tangan Susanoo miliknya segera mencengkram Mizukage dengan kuat. Membawa kedua pedang kembarnya tinggi-tinggi, tanpa ragu Susanoo milik Naruto segera menebas sosok Bijuu Mizukage dengan pola menyilang, membuat sosok Bijuu Mizukage terpotong menjadi empat bagian.

"**Grrrraaaaaahhhh….!**" Adalah raungan terakhir sosok Bijuu Mizukage sebelum akhirnya chakra Sanbi meninggalkan tubuhnya dan disedot oleh Kamui dari Naruto untuk disimpannya di dimensi pribadi miliknya. Dalam beberapa tahun Sanbi akan kembali terbentuk di dimensi Kamui Naruto.

Potongan tubuh Mizukage yang kini telah kembali ke wujud manusia segera dibakar oleh Naruto dengan api Amaterasu hingga tanpa sisa.

**Sidelines…**

"I-Ini… ini… tak bisa dipercaya! Dia benar-benar mengalahkan Mizukage dalam mode Bijuu seorang diri!" teriak Mei memecah kesunyian di antara para pasukan pemberontak.

Mendegar teriakan Mei, seluruh pasukan pemberontak seperti tersadar dari rasa shock mereka dan langsung berteriak bahagia sambil saling berpelukan dan melompat-lompat gembira. Akhirnya, perjuangan mereka selama ini berhasil! Tidak aka nada lagi pembantaian Kekkei Genkai oleh Sandaime Mizukage! Mereka telah bebas!

"Aku tidak percaya anak itu benar-benar melakukannya…" gumam Ao pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-Anak itu benar-benar hebat bukan, Ao-san?" Tanya Chojuro yang tengah berada di samping Ao.

"Yah… sangat…."

.

.

.

**A Few Days Later…**

Melihat Mizukage yang selama ini telah mengancam mereka untuk selalu mengikutinya telah mati, pasukan pendukung Mizukage segera meminta maaf pada pasukan pemberontak Mizukage dan menempatkan kesetiaan mereka pada Mizukage yang baru, Mei Terumi.

Setelah memberikan ceramah panjangnya sebagai Mizukage yang baru, Mei segera didatangi oleh Naruto yang muncul dengan Kamui di kantor Mizukage.

"Mei Terumi, aku harap kau belum melupakan perjanjian kita." Ujar Naruto datar sambil memandang lurus ke arah Mei dengan mata Sharingannya yang aktif.

"Tentu saja tidak, Blonde-san. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai balas budimu?" Tanya Mei dari balik meja Mizukage.

"Tolong jangan memberiku nama panggilan sesukamu. Namaku adalah Uchiha Naruto. Untuk saat ini, tempatkan aku sebagai Genin di Kirigakure dan kirimkan aku ke Konoha untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunin." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang, menyadari ekspresi shock yang ditunjukkan Mei sejenak saat mendengar nama lengkapnya.

Mendengar permintaan Naruto, Mei hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis matanya sebelum akhirnya hanya bisa menggoyangkan pundaknya tidak peduli. Itu permintaan yang mudah.

"Baiklah, itu permintaan yang mudah, Naruto-kun. Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi rekan satu timmu dan juga Jonin pembimbingmu?" Tanya Mei sambil menulis surat rekomendasi untuk Naruto mengikuti Ujian Chunin.

"Tidak ada. Aku akan mengikuti ujian ini sendirian. Beri saja informasi tambahan bahwa aku adalah Genin spesial yang telah dilatih olehmu secara pribadi." Membalikkan badannya untuk berniat pergi, Naruto kembali berhenti sejenak saat Mei kembali memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun! Kau paling tidak harus mencantumkan nama salah satu orang tua atau anggota keluargamu untuk bisa berpartisipasi dalam ujian ini." Seru Mei saat melihat Naruto yang akan melenggang pergi.

Berpikir sejenak, Naruto memutuskan untuk memberi Konoha sedikit pesan darinya.

"Nama kakekku adalah… **Uchiha Madara.**" Dan dengan itu, sosok Naruto pun segera menghilang dalam pusaran Kamui.

.

.

.

**Konohagakure, Academy Building…**

Berjalan menyusuri lorong akademi untuk menuju ruangan tes tertulis, Morimo Ibiki, ketua pengawas untuk tes tertulis untuk ujian Chunin saat ini menyempatkan membaca data-data rekomendasi dari para Genin yang akan mengikuti ujian.

'Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko… mereka adalah tim genin yang diunggulkan dengan adanya Sasuke dan Naruko di tim.' Batin Ibiki saat melihat lembaran rekomendasi Team 7 dari Konoha. Menganggukkan kepalanya, Ibiki kembali membaca lembaran lain dari tim Suna.

'Sabaku bersaudara, Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro. Catatan misi mereka sangat mengagumkan, begitu banyak misi B-rank yang telah mereka jalankan dengan kesuksesan 100%. Mereka akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh.' Batin Ibiki kagum.

Berniat menyudahi kegiatannya, Ibiki langsung membereskan lembaran di tangannya saat tiba-tiba selembar kertas jatuh dari tangannya ke lantai.

Segera mengambilnya dari lantai dan membacanya sejenak, mata Ibiki langsung membulat dengan ekspresi shock dan takut di wajahnya. Alasannya tentu saja bukan lain adalah isi dari selebaran yang dipegang oleh tangan gemetarnya saat ini.

**Kirigakure no Sato Genin Team (Mizukage Recommendation)**

Anggota : Uchiha Naruto

Asal : Kirigakure no Sato

Status : Special Genin

Catatan misi : 0 E-rank, 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 1 S-rank.

Presentasi kesuksesan misi : 100%

Jonin pembimbing : -

Orang tua :

*Ayah : -

*Ibu : -

Hubungan darah lain :

*Kakek : Uchiha Madara

Catatan : Genin yang dilatih oleh Mizukage sendiri, dipercaya dan direkomendasikan oleh Mizukage untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin di Konoha sebagai perwakilan dari Kirigakure.

Yondaime Mizukage,

Mei Terumi

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

.

.

.

.

A/N : That's it. Setelah ini, yang akan update adalah Light Dragon Devil Shinobi dan kemudian baru Return of the Legend. Oh, di sini Naruto bakal jadi OOC dan bertingkah sedikit dingin, tapi gak jahat ataupun gila seperti Orochimaru. Pairing Naruto x Harem : Naruto x Hinata x Naruko x Konan. Masih bingung Kushina mau dimasukkin harem apa gak. Tolong pendapatnya yah~!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cursed Eyes of Hatred**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto or any other character in it.

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Harem (Hinata, Mei, Uzumakicest)

**Inspired by : **Incarnate – Camster3100 (With Permission)

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, GaJe, Abal, Overpowered!Naruto, Cold!Naruto, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam).

.

.

.

A/N : Uhh… setelah kemarin-kemarin update fic ini, baru nyadar kalo ada beberapa kesalahan seperti Yagura yang seharusnya Yondaime Mizukage dan Based Story yang lupa dicantumin. Sebelum buat fic ini, saya sudah meminta izin terlebih dulu ke author Camster3100 untuk meminjam ide awalnya dalam fic Incarnate untuk awal cerita fic ini. Bisa di tanyakan langsung ke authornya kalau masih ragu. Oh! Dan karena saking banyaknya orang yang gak mendukung Kushina dan Naruko di harem dan Hinata yang katanya sudah terlalu membosankan, jadi untuk saat ini daftar harem diperbaharui :

Mei

Karin

Konan

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberi kritik, saran dan pujian pada saya, saya sangat menghargainya. OK, tanpa basa-basi, langsung aja ke TKP~

.

.

.

.

**Chunin Exam's Room, Academy Building…**

Duduk di pojok ruangan dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dadanya, Naruto kembali mengingat alasannya datang ke Konoha dan mengikuti ujian Chunin ini. Tidak hanya ia akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu jinchuuriki Ichibi dan Kyuubi, ia juga akan melihat bagaimana kondisi Kushina setelah bertahun-tahun ini. Dari situ, ia akan mempertimbangkan apakah Kushina pantas untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua atau tidak.

Tidak seperti pakaian armor merah yang biasa ia pakai saat bertempur, saat ini Naruto mengenakan pakaian ninja yang terkesan lebih santai. Kali ini ia mengenakan kaos hitam berkerah tinggi dan berlengan panjang dengan lambang klan Uchiha di punggungnya yang tertutupi oleh rambut pirang panjangnya. Di tangannya, seperti biasa ia mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan hitam yang pas di tangannya. Untuk celana, ia mengenakan celana hitam khas Anbu dengan sandal ninja hitam. Ya, ia memang menyukai warna hitam. Ninja adalah petarung bayangan, dan menurutnya warna hitam akan memberikannya keuntungan untuk menyamarkan diri dalam bayangan.

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Naruto pun membuka matanya dan segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tim Genin 7 dari Konoha yang baru saja masuk ruangan. Mereka terdiri dari seorang anak emo dengan rambut model pantat bebek, seorang gadis berdada rata dengan rambut pink mencolok dan…

Mata Naruto menajam saat ia mengenali anggota terakhir dari tim tersebut adalah jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi… sekaligus kembaran perempuannya, Naruko Uzumaki. Untuk ukuran remaja, Naruko termasuk tinggi dengan tinggi 165cm dan badan proporsional yang menjadi idaman banyak wanita. Rambut pirang panjang lurusnya ia biarkan jatuh bebas dengan jepit rambut memisahkan poni di dahinya, mirip seperti gaya rambut Kushina. Mata biru safirnya dan kulit putih sehatnya menambah daya tariknya di kalangan lelaki Konoha. Untuk pakaian, ia mengenakan sebuah battle kimono berwarna merah dengan sandal ninja berwarna biru tua. Hitai-ate miliknya terpasang kendur di lehernya.

Sesaat setelah tim 7 masuk ruangan, keributan sempat terjadi saat salah seorang peserta bernama Kabuto memamerkan kartu informasi ninjanya pada tim 7 dan mengejek tim dari Kusagakure yang mengakibatkan tim Kusagakure menyerang Kabuto. Tetapi sebelum keributan sempat menyebar lebih luas lagi, sebuah ledakan asap di depan ruangan segera memancing perhatian semua genin di ruangan.

Dari balik kepulan asap muncul sosok mengintimidasi Ibiki dengan para Chunin dari Konoha yang bertugas sebagai pengawas tes tertulis untuk ujian Chunin kali ini.

"Baiklah kalian bocah-bocah! Diamlah dan segera duduk!" teriak Ibiki pada para Genin yang saat ini telah duduk tegang di tempat mereka masing-masing… kecuali Naruto yang masih tampak tenang dan mengabaikan Ibiki.

Setelah menjelaskan pertaturan tes kali ini dan membagikan soal tesnya, Ibiki dan para Chunin segera menempatkan diri mereka masing-masing di setiap tempat yang telah ditetapkan.

Sedikit banyak Naruto tahu, sepanjang berjalannya tes, pandangan mata Ibiki tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, Hokage's Office…**

Menghembuskan napas panjang sambil sedikit memijat dahinya, Sandaime Hokage kembali melihat selebaran kertas rekomendasi seorang Uchiha Naruto di tangannya.

'Aku tidak menyangka bahwa selama bertahun-tahun ini, keturunan Madara masih tetap hidup… di Kirigakure! Dan lagi perasaan ini, seperti aku pernah mendengar namanya di suatu tempat… Naruto…' batin Hiruzen bingung. Saat pagi ini Ibiki tiba-tiba muncul di kantornya, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ibiki akan membawa berita tentang adanya keturunan dari Madara Uchiha yang mengikuti ujian Chunin di Konoha.

Tentu saja, sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk segera menangkap anak ini dan membawanya ke unit Interogasi dan Penyiksaan Konoha. Tapi ide itu segera tersingkirkan saat menyadari bahwa anak ini adalah bagian dari Kirigakure dan tidak hanya itu, anak ini juga mempunyai support dari Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, dan Hiruzen tidak ingin timbul perang antara Konoha dan Kirigakure hanya karena masalah sepele ini.

Jadi satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini hanya melihat… melihat dan menyaksikan bagaimana Uchiha Naruto akan mendominasi ujian Chunin kali ini…

.

.

.

**Entrance Forest of the Death…**

Setelah jumlah peserta semakin menipis dari jumlah awal, mereka yang lulus dari ujian tertulis segera dibimbing oleh seorang Tokubetsu Jonin bernama Mitarashi Anko menuju tempat ujian Chunin kedua di Hutan Kematian.

Setelah diberi instruksi oleh Anko untuk berdiri sesuai tim di masing-masing pintu masuk menuju Hutan Kematian, Anko dan beberapa tim Genin sempat berhenti sejenak saat menyadari ada seorang genin yang berdiri seorang diri di salah satu pintu masuk.

"Hey bocah, dimana tema satu timmu?" Tanya Anko pada Naruto yang hanya menengok sejenak ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan salinan dari surat rekomendasi Mizukage pada Anko.

"Hoh? Genin spesial, eh? Baiklah, semoga beruntung, bocah… hanya untuk informasi, hewan liar di Hutan Kematian tidak mengenal istilah spesial saat mereka memilih mangsa." Ujar Anko dengan seringainya, berharap mengintimidasi Genin di hadapannya.

"Hmph." Adalah balasan singkat Naruto yang hanya menghadap ke depan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Melihat ancamannya yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Genin spesial ini, Anko hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kesal dan langsung mengumumkan bahwa tahap kedua ujian Chunin telah dimulai!

Yang tidak disadari seorangpun, sejak ujian Chunin ini dimulai, Naruko tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok asing tapi familiar Naruto yang kini sudah memasuki Hutan Kematian. Entah kenapa… ia merasakan adanya sebuah koneksi antara dirinya dan Genin dari Kirigakure itu…

"Hey, Naruko! Ayo cepat kita masuk ke Hutan Kematian sebelum Sasuke-kun meninggalkan kita!" seru Sakura pada Naruko yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari mengejar Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Sakura, Teme!"

.

.

.

**Inside Forest of the Death…**

Baru sekitar satu jam memasuki Hutan Kematian, Naruto yang memegang Heaven Scroll langsung dihadang oleh salah satu tim dari Kusagakure yang secara kebetulan memegang Earth Scroll.

Dengan cepat dan hampir tanpa tenaga, Naruto berhasil membunuh dua dari tiga anggota tim itu yang ternyata keduanya tidak memegang Earth Scroll, dan itu menyisakan anggota tim terakhir mereka.

Memfokuskan perhatiannya pada anggota tim terakhir yang tersisa, Naruto menyadari sebuah fakta mengejutkan yang hampir membuatnya menyeringai lebar dan merusak citranya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Di hadapannya, adalah seorang gadis berambut merah maroon dan berkacamata tengah menggenggam Earth Scroll kuat-kuat di tangannya. Keringat dingin membasahi badannya yang saat ini bergetar ketakutan saat melihat Naruto memfokuskan perhatiannya pada dirinya.

"T-Tolong biarkan a-aku hidup… ak-aku akan memberikan Earth Scroll ini padamu…" ujar gadis itu ketakutan sambil menggulingkan scroll milik timnya ke arah Naruto.

Mengambil Earth Scroll yang kini berada di kakinya dan menyimpannya bersama Heaven Scroll di kantong ninja miliknya, Naruto segera mengambil langkah tenang menuju gadis berambut merah yang saat ini terlihat seperti akan menangis saking takutnya.

Menutup matanya saat melihat Naruto telah berada di depannya, gadis berambut merah itu segera jatuh terduduk dan menangis lirih sambil menutupi wajahnya, menanti kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

Atau itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Merasakan sebuah tangan hangat mendarat dan mengelus bagian atas kepalanya, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas hanya untuk mendapati wajah tampan Naruto dengan senyum kecil dan lebut di wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukaimu…" ujar Naruto selembut mungkin, membuat gadis di hadapannya mulai berhenti menangis dan tenang.

"K-Kenapa…?" adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut merah itu di antara isak tangisnya yang mulai mereda.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mengambil posisi jongkok di depan gadis itu dan menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan ibu jarinya yang terlapisi dengan sarung tangan hitamnya.

"Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa kita mempunyai sebuah kesamaan… katakana padaku, siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto lembut pada gadis yang saat ini tengah memerah wajahnya di bawah belaian tangan Naruto.

"K-Karin… Uzumaki Karin…"

Berusaha menyembunyikan senyum lebar yang ingin muncul di wajahnya, Naruto segera berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya pada Karin untuk membantunya berdiri.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan malu-malu, Karin menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto yang segera membantunya berdiri. Walaupun Naruto telah membunuh dua teman satu timnya, Karin terlihat cukup tenang tentang fakta itu. Yah~ mungkin ini ada hubungannya tentang betapa bencinya Karin pada teman satu timnya yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti pelacur.

"Namaku Uchiha Naruto…" mulai Naruto, mendapatkan kembali perhatian Karin yang saat ini kembali melihat ke arah Naruto dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"… atau lengkapnya, Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Naruto." Lanjut Naruto, membuat Karin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya pada informasi yang baru saja didapatnya. Dan dalam kenyataan, itu memang benar. Dengan DNA Hashirama Senju yang digabungkan Madara padanya, kini Naruto secara tidak langsung merupakan bagian dari Senju, walaupun tidak secara sah.

"Adalah sebuah hal yang wajar untuk seorang Uzumaki untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain, bukan?" Tanya Naruto pada Karin yang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya seperti robot. Tampan, kuat, berderajat tinggi… memikirkannya saja Karin sudah ingin pingsan saking kagumnya ia pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ah, sialan, kini ia malah merasa seperti seorang fangirl!

"Aku mempunyai sebuah cita-cita… untuk membawa kedamaian di dunia Shinobi ini," ujar Naruto menyadarkan Karin dari lamunannya. Melihat ke arah Naruto, Karin melihat Naruto yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan intensitas pandangan yang membuat detak jantung Karin semakin cepat.

"Tapi tentu saja, sekuat apapun aku, aku tidak akan bisa mencapai cita-citaku sendiri. Karena itulah, Karin… maukah kau bergabung denganku untuk membawa kedamaian di dunia Shinobi?" Tanya Naruto pada Karin dengan senyum penuh karisma yang membuat kaki Karin terasa lemas seperti jelly.

"T-Tentu saja, Naruto-kun… aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dan membantumu mencapai tujuanmu…" jawab Karin dengan wajah merah mirip tomat dan jika Naruto tidak salah melihat, ia bahkan mengeluarkan asap dari telinganya.

'Kyaaaaah~! Apa-apaan dengan situasi ini?! Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari Kusagakure dan Orochimaru karena di selamatkan oleh pangeranku! Dan apa-apan tadi itu, dia seperti baru saja melamarku~! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh~!' teriak Karin dalam batinnya sambil terus memandang wajah tampan Naruto.

'Ini dia langkah pertamaku. Seorang Uzumaki dengan potensi besar yang belum terlatih… dalam beberapa tahun atau bahkan bulan, aku yakin dia akan jadi partner yang sempurna. Tapi tetap, jika aku ingin mengalahkan organisasi milik Obito, aku harus terus membuka mataku untuk para prodigy yang terbuang…' batin Naruto sambil berjalan menyusuri Hutan Kematian dengan masih menggenggam tangan Karin.

Baru saja akan menggunakan Kamui untuk menteleportasi dirinya dan Karin ke Tower di tengah Hutan Kematian tempat garis finish ujian Chunin tahap kedua berada, Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah chakra signature asing yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh seorang Genin. Jika perkiraannya benar, maka siapapun orang yang memiliki chakra signature ini, paling tidak memiliki chakra setingkat Elite Jonin.

Melihat ke arah sampingnya, Naruto cukup terkejut saat melihat Karin yang sepertinya juga dapat merasakan chakra signature asing ini.

"Kau juga merasakannya, Karin?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius pada Karin.

"Ha'i, Naruto-kun. Aku merasakannya. Chakra ini… tidak salah lagi, milik Orochimaru-sa, Orochimaru. Dari posisi kita saat ini, dia berada pada jarak sekitar 2 km di arah jarum jam 10." Jawab Karin dengan tepat, membuat Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya. Untuk bisa memberikan informasi sedetail itu yang bahkan Naruto ragu bisa memberikannya… Karin pasti memiliki bakat alami untuk menjadi seorang sensor-type ninja. Heh, sepertinya Naruto tidak salah memilih partnernya untuk kali ini.

"Baiklah Karin, informasimu sangat berguna. Sekarang kita akan langsung ke sana untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh orang sekaliber Orochimaru di ujian Chunin." Ujar Naruto pada Karin yang hanya mengangguk patuh pada Naruto. Walaupun akan berhadapan dengan mantan pemimpinnya, Karin sama sekali tidak merasakan takut. Tidak, selama Naruto berada di sisinya.

Sedetik kemudian, keduanya segera menghilang dalam pusaran Kamui milik Naruto.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, Team 7 of Konohagakure…**

Saat pertama kali timnya memasuki Hutan Kematian, Sakura tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hutan ini, tapi… tidak separah ini!

"Sasuke-kun! Naruko-chan!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis tak berdaya saat melihat teman satu timnya, Sasuke dan Naruko dihajar habis-habisan oleh ninja aneh dari Kusagakure yang ternyata setelah menampakkan wujud aslinya adalah Orochimaru, salah satu dari tiga ninja legendaris dan juga salah satu buronan paling di cari di seluruh Elemental Nation.

"Tch!" decak Sasuke kesal sambil terus berusaha berdiri dari posisi duduknya saat ini. Tapi percuma saja, kaki dan tangannya tak memungkinkannya untuk berdiri. Bukan karena luka parah ataupun cidera yang dideritanya, tapi melainkan karena… rasa takut.

Melihat kaki dan tangannya yang terus bergetar dari rasa takut, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat dengan pasrah saat satu-satunya teman satu timnya yang masih bisa bertarung maju menyerang Orochimaru seorang diri.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba melukai teman-temanku, brengsek!" teriak Naruko sambil berlari ke arah Orochimaru dengan Rasengan di tangannya.

"Kukukuku… untuk bisa menguasai Rasengan dalam usia semuda ini, pasti Jiraiya dan Kushina melatihmu dengan baik, hm?" ucap Orochimaru dengan santai sambil memutar tubuh fleksibelnya untuk menghindari Rasengan dari Naruko dan langsung mencekik leher Naruko.

Mengangkat tubuh Naruko hingga tubuhnya tidak menyentuh tanah, Orochimaru berniat untuk menyegel chakra Jinchuuriki pada tubuh Naruko dengan Segel Lima Elemen sebelum tiba-tiba insting Shinobi miliknya menjerit padanya untuk segera menghindar sejauh mungkin dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

Dan benar saja, setelah Orochimaru melempar tubuh lemas Naruko ke samping dan melompat mundur sejauh mungkin, tempatnya semula berpijak tiba-tiba langsung dipenuhi oleh kayu-kayu runcing yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dari dalam tanah.

'Mokuton?!' batin Orochimaru kaget sambil melihat ke sekitarnya, mencoba mendeteksi ancaman baru ini.

Di hadapan sosok lemas Naruko, sebuah pusaran Kamui tiba-tiba saja muncul, menampakkan sosok tenang Naruto dan Karin yang berpegangan erat pada salah satu tangannya. Sontak saja, kejadian ini segera memancing perhatian Orochimaru dan tim 7.

"Orochimaru… apa yang dilakukan ninja sekelasmu di ujian Chunin seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar pada Orochimaru.

Memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok di hadapannya, Orochimaru sedikit membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat apa yang ia kira sebagai Mangekyou Sharingan di mata Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Melihat ke samping Naruto, Orochimaru kembali dikejutkan saat melihat salah satu genin bawahannya, Karin, terlihat akrab bersama dengan Naruto.

'Gadis jalang itu! Berani-beraninya dia berkhianat kepadaku!'

Di sisi samping, Sasuke yang melihat mata Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya dan tanpa sadar mengingat flashback saat ia pertama kali melihat mata Mangekyou Sharingan milik Itachi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Orochimaru tajam pada Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru, Naruto malah menggumamkan satu kata yang membuat wajah Orochimaru pucat seketika.

"**Susanoo.**"

Tanpa aba-aba, sosok astral Susanoo setengah badan milik Naruto segera muncul menyelimuti Naruto dan Karin dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang tidak bisa menghindar tepat waktu karena rasa kagetnya, terpaksa harus membayar akibatnya saat badannya terpotong menjadi dua bagian di bagian perut oleh pedang dari Susanoo.

Melihat potongan badan Orochimaru jatuh ke tanah, Naruto melihat dengan sedikit rasa jijik saat potongan tubuh Orochimaru tiba-tiba saja membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memuntahkan Orochimaru lain dalam bentuk sempurna.

"Sialan." Gumam sosok penuh lendir Orochimaru yang baru saja kehilangan 25% chakra miliknya saat menggunakan jutsu kelahiran kembali miliknya barusan.

Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Naruto, Orochimaru langsung merasakan emosi di dalam dirinya yang tak lama muncul kembali meluap-luap.

'Pandangan mata yang merendahkan itu… sikap meremehkannya itu… dan kekuatan terkutuk itu!' batin Orochimaru geram saat dilihatnya pandangan mata yang sama seperti yang diberikan Itachi padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Itachi hampir membunuhnya kerena berusaha mencuri tubuhnya.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya belum siap melawan seseorang dengan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan sekaliber dengan Itachi, Orochimaru terpaksa mundur… untuk saat ini.

"Uchiha Naruto."

Menengok sesaat sebelum kabur, Orochimaru sempat menangkap kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya.

"Hiduplah dalam ketakutan nama orang yang akan membunuhmu, Orochimaru."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N : Ok, segitu dulu, terimakasih sudah membaca dan jika berkenan, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak anda ya~! Dan untuk 1 slot kosong di harem, silahkan pilih :

Young!Tsunade

Tayuya

Yugito

Yang terbanyak akan dimasukkan ke 1 slot kosong di harem. OK, selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru bagi yang merayakan!  
SEE YA!  
Natsu D. Luffy


End file.
